


6 Years From Now

by inmydreams_itsallreal



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ill add as i go, M/M, idk - Freeform, jesse tuck/crutchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydreams_itsallreal/pseuds/inmydreams_itsallreal
Summary: "17" year-old Jesse "Crutchie" Tuck has been selling with the Manhattan newsies for 6 years- 6 years since he left Treegap, New Hampshire. Faking a limp to hide his identity, he waited for Winnie Foster's 17th birthday - and it was finally time. The problem? Jack Kelly.





	1. No More Goodbyes

Jesse Tuck has waited so long. So, so long for this day: the day he goes back to Treegap, New Hampshire. Winnie’s 17th birthday.  
“Hey, whatcha thinkin’ about, Crutchie?”  
The remark from Jack Kelly snapped Jesse back to reality. He looked down at his dirty crutch, and his feigned limp, then to Jack.  
“I- Uh, nothing important,” He stammered. He looked away- He couldn’t let his best friend see the glistening of tears in his eyes. It would be hard to leave this charming 17 year old. Jesse hobbled back in the direction of the Lodging House - he had made his living for these 6 years in Manhattan, living as a newsie, selling papers for The World. It was hard, but these boys had become a family to him.  
_I’ll sneak out tonight, when everyone’s asleep_ , He thought. He couldn’t bear any goodbyes. Not any more.


	2. Guess I Should Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack deserves to know what's going on. After all, he's Jesse's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter!  
> sorry it's so short!

As he began to climb over the railing of the penthouse, his and Jack’s favorite spot to sleep, Jesse heard something shifting. He held his breath and froze, hoping Jack was still asleep. He heard the familiar snores and continued down. “

You know, it’s rude to leave and not say goodbye,” Jack said suddenly, almost making Jesse fall to the streets of Manhattan in fright. Jack opened his eyes. “Hey… Crutch, what about your leg? You’s walkin’ like normal.”

Jesse sighed. “Jack, I- I can’t stay here,” He began. “I made a promise, and-God, Jack, I can’t do this, I can’t lie to you.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and got up, sticking his thumbs in his pockets as he walked over to where Jesse stood. “Crutchie, tell me what’s going on.”

Jesse took a deep breath, and started: “Once upon a time,” _Once upon a time? Who starts that way?_   “There was a man. He had a wife, and two kids. That’s me and my brother. The thing is, that was 100 years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you want to see next :)


	3. Jesse Is a Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jesse's talk with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy SHIT sorry this is late  
> This is just a short chapter to keep the story chugging along

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose as Jesse looked at him, hoping for a positive response. After what seemed like an eternity, he got an answer.

“What the hell?”

Jesse chuckled. That went better than expected. 

“So, this girl… she meant a lot to you?” Jack said. Jesse blushed, but he wasn’t sure who he was blushing about- Winnie, or Jack? 

_ Christ, Jesse. Winnie’s the love of your life. Jack is out of the question. _

Jesse nodded slowly. 

Jack clapped his hands and grinned. “Let’s go get your girl!” He yelled, but was shushed by Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I've been working on another fic (called Everyone Has Their Fair Share this is a shameless self promo it's angsty as fuck go read it)  
> Also sorry this is short as hell


End file.
